Viva Las Vegas
by geezbones
Summary: One shot filler of what happened in one of the nights B/B spend in Vegas 2x08 'The Woman in the Sand.'


**A/N This is the first fic I publish in english. Feel free of telling me about any grammar mistake! AND as everyone says, comments are LOVE. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

--

"Go pick your fight," she said.

He held the bag of ice cubes in his forehead and looked at Walt. Both agreed that in the morning they would go to Nolan's gym and arrange the fight. Booth wasn't comfortable enough with the thought of fighting again, but Walt was one of his old buddies from his time in Vegas and he certainly needed his help, if he faught one more time his wrist could be more severely injured and it won't be of much use anymore; and Brennan was right, he would be out of the rotation and he would lost all the time it took him to get in for the undercover mission. Besides, if Booth got in he'd have the opportunity of finding more answers for Billy's case.

Closing the door behind Agent Xang, Brennan find herself watching a tired Booth laying on top of the king size bed that was positioned in between the two nightstands. One arm rested along his right side and the other held the ice cubes bag to his left frontal bone, eyes closed. She walked towards the bed and sat on the left edge. He turned his head at the feel of the matress moving and noticed she was taking her stilettos off. "What are you doing?," his voice coming out lower than he intended. Brennan stopped all her movements and looked at him.

"I'm taking these high hills off me Booth, you have no idea what is like to walk with them all day." She resumed her task and sat up walking towards the bathroom. "I'm going to change."

He was still laying on the bed when she entered the bathroom. Which gave him time to change into some comfortable clothes too and look for an extra blanket around the room. Brennan came back with a brown tank-top and the pants of a winter pijama and found Booth with the phone on his hand.

"Who are you going to call now?"

"Room service, I'm going to ask them to bring us another blanket." He said as if stating the obvious.

"Why?!" she asked surprised. "This bed looks pretty warm Booth."

"Yeah, thanks Bones, but I wasn't thinking about your comfort. I was thinking about the sofa and _my_ comfort." He said leaving the phone and gesturing at the piece of furniture on the end of the room.

"Oh," that's all she managed to say before making the connection. "I thought you were going to sleep in the bed..."

"No! I was leaving the bed for you."

"But Booth, tomorrow night you may be having a fight, you can't sleep in the couch. Your muscles need to rest properly." She sat on the bed again, staring at Booth's thinking face. "Besides this bed is big enough for us to sleep on it. I don't move too much...it's possible that in the morning you'll find me in the same position."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, people tend to stay in the same posistion while sleeping if they feel comfortable and secure enough-" he cuted her off, "No, Bones, I was saying if you were serious about _us_ sleeping on the same bed."

She looked at him reassuring, "of course Booth! Do you have a problem with that?" He shook his head and slowly sliped inside the bed. "Look, you were the one who insisted we should get one room in case the Arno's tried to locate us." Brennan kept explaining.

"It's ok Bones, I don't have any problem at all. We are partners, we are undercover," he patted the bed next to him, "here, let's get some sleep." Booth shifted in his place to lay on his right side and turned off the night lamp. She did the same and layed on her back staring at the ceiling.

The room was completely black and only a little bit of light entered from under the door. Some noises came from the outside where the people enjoyed the sin city night, and there where they. Sleeping and resting for the day to come. The space between them was huge and every couple of minutes Brennan glared over Booth to watch him in his sleep. Amazed by how quickly he fell asleep she tried ther old "are you still awake?" move. But nothing came out in response —at least nothing coherent. She was bored. Temperance Brennan was bored so she thought about the next day, and what they'll have to do. She decided she'll call Hodgins about that pine oil thing to see if he got anything else about it and—

And she heard a noise. A noise that came from Booth, that growed inside of him. Maybe he forgot to tell her, maybe he didn't want her to know. How she would not know if they were going to sleep in the same room? Eventually she'd notice. Or maybe he was planning on falling asleep after her. Either way, she was awake and bored and hearing Booth snoring. She chose to shift and lay on her left side looking towards the door, closing her eyes she stayed like that until she fall asleep.

* * *

"Wakey wakey Bones." Booth was standing next to her ready to go and shaking her arms with both hands. "Uhmsmsmmm," and she gave him her back. Ten minutes before when Booth woke up, he went out of bed trying to move as little as possible. Brennan had her head between the two pillows and her back on Booth's, this time all the space that was between them now was on her free side and they were only using less than a half of the bed. His half.

"Bones...Bones! C'mon, we have to get ready." He insisted and shook her with more force this time.

"Okay Booth, okay, I'm awake!" She said while sitting on the bed. "There's no need to provoque an earthquake."

He looked at her and flashed a smile. "Good, do you want me to order room service? Or we go to the cafeteria for breakfast?" Booth begun walking towards the phone.

"hmm...I would like to go to the cafeteria." Adding immediately, "and I also would like to know why you didn't told me about your snoring." He stopped in the middle of the room and turned to meet her eyes.

"I..." Brennan rose from the bed, grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Booth, snoring is a common sleep disorder and studies estimate that 45 of men and 30 of woman snore on a regular basis." Her voice had an echo effect thanks to the bathroom and he could hear her struggling with her jeans, "I also snore sometimes, specially after a viral illness or when taking specific medications." She informed him.

"I was planning on sleeping after you, could you get some sleep or did I woke you?"

She nodded and laughed at his concern. "It would have been better if I knew before hand but it's okay. In fact I was bored and I couldn't sleep, but when you started snoring I ... I just could." She opened the bathroom door and looked for her shoes, "I don't know why."

"You really are one of a kind Bones." After waiting for her to finish dressing up he put a hand on the small of her back and guided her to the door. They begun walking down the hallway to get to the Hotel's cafeteria and start the day with their first dose of coffee. The place was full of newly weeds and people that looked like they haven't any kind of luck in the casino, they sat on the nearest table they found, and while waiting for the waitress Booth finally spoke.

"Just so you know, you are not a mummy sleeping either." Oh, great. He forgot sometimes she needed help with the metaphors. "I don't know what that means." Her face a mix of confusion plus curiosity. "Like I said, you are not a mummy in your sleep. You said I'd 'found you in the same position in the morning'," making air quotes with his index and middle fingers and using a mocking tone. "And you ended up all curled up in my back."

"That's not true!"

He relaxed in the back of his chair and started laughing by remembering the way he saw her laying next to him. She wanted facts. How could he give her the facts of how she slept? She just layed there. That's all. No big deal. His laugh increased and he found himself trying to explain her the situation when he tried waking her up for the first time. Not understanding a word she just gave up and collapsed in her chair, waiting for him.


End file.
